It's Only: Memories We Share
by NilliaWafersP
Summary: <html><head></head>5 girls, 5 dragons, and 5 triple changer cybertronian femmes. What do they all have in common? They are the same person in each form. Darkness is rising, the time of the dragons are upon us. Will cybertron be revived? Or will the Earth die? SideswipeXocXsunstreaker JazzXoc JoltXoc BluestreakXoc BumblebeeXoc</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers Hasbro does. I only own the OCs.

Please no flames. Nice helpful comments welcomed. Also fave please, U get brownie pts

Fairy tales are more than true: Not because they tell us dragons exist, because they tell us dragons can be beaten. - G. K. Chesterton

Five girls walk through the forest of a tall grassy meadow. They sit down where the meadow has a patch of short grass and purple and blue flowers. Looking closer at the girls you see the difference between them. The first girl on the extreme left sports a yellow and black peasant shirt with boot cut jeans and black vans. She has black hair with yellow highlights and bronze colored eyes that look metallic. The second girl is wearing a red lifeguard sweatshirt and white booty shorts and red flip flops. Her red hair complements her sky blue eyes and copper tan. The middle girl in the group clad in black and silver T-shirt, black ripped jeans, and leather bracelet and a silver and black choker. Her hair is longer than the other girl's hair that reaches their shoulders, it's white color is a stark contrast to her dark colored clothing and her sharp metallic purple eyes make her tan look darker than it already is. The girl second to the extreme right fiddles with the end of her blue shirt and the gems on her jean shorts. Her brown hair is cut chin length and brown eyes show her curiosity of the world and to top off the look she sits barefoot. The last girl on the extreme right shows off her gangster style through her clothes and her blonde hair is a little bit past shoulder length and is cursed with waves. Her posture tells you that she is relaxed and careless but her green eyes tell you that she can attack at any given moment.

All five of them sport the neutral symbol on the inside of their lower left arm. They have cybertronian writing of a name on their upper back as well as writing from their own language stating their name, rank, and lineage. They were born with the writing on them as well as the neutral symbol. Things get even odder when they shift. They are like pretenders, predacons, and cybertronian rolled into one. They can take the form of a human and a dragon or their true form, a cybertronian triple changer. They each contain small slivers of allspark energy except one who contains the majority of the allspark energy. Their names are Bee (Baby Girl) , Jolt (Sparky), Sidestreaker (Sunny or Sunshine), Bluestreaker (Blue or Blur), and Jazzy (Shorty). The always sit in that order due to their ranks and specially. Bee is a scout, Jolt is a field medic as well as a whip master (Jazzy calls Jolt kinky because of that), Sidestreaker is a frontliner as well as the unofficial leader, Jazzy is their assassin/saboteur/SIC/tactician, and Bluestreaker is their sniper/sharpshooter. Their past is not a nice one but it's not a cruel one, with the exception of Sidestreaker's past. Bee had her door wings ripped off when she was in her last youngling frame during the burning of the youth sectors and then to have them ripped off again later in a raid of the neutral base in Yuss. Jolt was hunted like a petrofox by the decpticons for most of her life because her creators were decpticon traitors. Jazzy was a thug for most of her life living in the slums of Kaon where she became a master thief. Bluestreaker was the last survivor of the fall of Axion Nexus and to later be a survivor of the massacre of Praxus that left no survivors except her. Sidestreaker was born in Slaughter City. Her creators rejected her older brother and her twin sister when she was just a sparkling. Her and her siblings fled to the Pits of Kaon to fight. Just a couple of Vorns after her and her twin got their last youngling frame their older brother was ripped apart in front of them by decpticon activists. Traveling cybertron with her twin they reach Crystal City. Sidestreaker and her twin Novablast participate in the last stand of Crystal City and later Tyger Pax. While they were fighting Trypticon, Novablast had her spark torn out by Trypticon's tail from behind. Registering the loss of her twins life Sidestreaker turns her unbearable pain into rage which gave her the will to plunge right through Trypticon's spark chamber and slice the spark inside into tiny pieces. Managing to reach Iacon, Sidestreaker hides away and morns the death of her twin and slowly starts to die. The loss of a split spark twin is death. If the surviving twin was rejected by its creators as a sparkling and had its sibling murdered when it was a youngling and then to have its split spark twin torn to pieces as a young femme adult, their spark would be in extreme amounts of pain due to the broken and dead bonds, they would ultimately die a slow painful death.

They survived the war against all odds. It seems that Primus has a plan for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers only my OCs.

Knowing your self it the beginning of all wisdom. -Aristotle

Sidestreaker lays down and stretches out while the others are sitting up and basking in the sunlight. Bluestreaker turns and looks at Sidestreaker with a grin. "Hey Sunny- oh right sorry, can we spar? Please?!" She says flailing around.

Sidestreaker lifts her head up and shrugs. "Sure go ahead nobodies stoping you."

Watching as the others get up and walk to separate parts of the meadow Sidestreaker shifts into her dragon form while the others shift to their natural form. Lumbering over to the center of the meadow she snaps out her wings. From tip to tip her wings span roughly 40 feet. Standing on her hind legs she is taller than Megatron. The others with the exception of Jazzy the other femmes are close to the same height as Bumblebee. They take their given battle stance and wait for Sidestreaker's go. With a roar Sidestreaker takes to the skies which cues the other to start. The point of the spar is to take down Sidestreaker and then each other. All of their weapons are on stun and blades aren't allowed. Bluestreaker takes up post and tries to shoot Sidestreaker down while Sidestreaker evades the shot. For being a massive sized dragon she can execute maneuvers seekers couldn't even dream of or semi accomplish. After a while of the failed attempt to take Sidestreaker down, Sidestreaker hears a shrill cry. Locating the cry that of a human child Sidestreaker alerts the others and heads off towards the cry. The others shift into their dragon form to keep up with Sidestreaker.

Hearing the shrill cry accompanied by a women's scream Sidestreaker instantly remembers the massacre of the youth sector and speeds up to fight off the enemy of the women and child. Breaking the sound barrier with just two pumps of her wings she hurtles across the sky to the commotion. She senses several decpticons where the humans are. Morphing her scales into metal stronger than cybertronian armor and flares out her sharp deadly spikes and horns as well as sharpened talons she dives right into the clearing. Attacking the nearest decpticon she slices through its armor like a hot knife through butter. By the time she downs the first three decpticons the rest of her team arrives in dragon form. Their dragon forms are much smaller than Sidestreaker's so it takes all four of them to take down one large decpticon. Sidestreaker finishes off the last decpticon after the others take down their decpticon. Shaking off any energon that haven't dried to her scales Sidestreaker closes her wings shut and pads over to the women and her child. Laying down on her stomach and tries to make herself seem smaller and noathreatining she looks at the women and her daughter. Slowly nudging the two with extreme carefulness she shows them that she means no harm.

The women seems afraid of her but her daughter wiggles out of her mothers grasp and runs up to Sidestreaker. Her mother watches frozen to the spot with fear of her daughters life. The daughter approaches Sidestreaker and Sidestreaker leans her head towards the young girl. The young girl hugs as much of Sidestreaker as she can and in turn Sidestreaker nuzzles into the hug, purring like a giant kitten causing the young girl to laughs at her response. "My names Annabelle. What's yours?" The young girl asks with her seven year old voice.

Sidestreaker looks at the girl and puffs out a small torrent of warm air. "Hello Annabelle. I am Sidestreaker." Looking at Annabelle's awed expression Sidestreaker continues on. "Yes, I can talk and the other dragons behind me are my friends."

"The silver dragon with green eyes is Jazzy-" she states nodding her head at Jazzy's direction. "The blue dragon with brown eyes is Bluestraker. The yellow YOUNGLING over in the corner with bronze eyes is Bee." Sidestreaker gives a glare at Bee who was messing around with her tail. "Last but not least the copper dragon with sky blue eyes is Jolt."

Sidestreaker looks at Annabelle's mother. "If it is no trouble may I know the name of this courageous girl's mother." She states gently looking at Annabelle's mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Sarah Lennox and thank you for saving us from the decpticons." Her mother Sarah says in a kind voice.

"Yo boss! It's getin' late. We should take em' home." Jazzy rumbles with her accent in tow.

Looking at Sarah Lennox for permission to take them to their home Annabelle takes this time to climb like a monkey up Sidestreaker's scales to her back. "May we take you home?" Sidestreaker asks.

Sarah nods a yes and climbs up Sidestreaker's extended wing. "Can you take us to Diego Garcia?" Sarah asks Sidestreaker from behind the crown of horns on Sidestreaker's head.

"It is no problem. Get comfortable and hold onto the spines on my back. We will be there shortly."

Taking to the sky the rest of her squad fall into formation as they head towards the Indian Ocean. After an hour of high speed flying they see the island on the horizon, Sidestreaker hums to awake the sleeping humans. Sensing missiles being shot at them Sidestreaker morphs to protect Sarah and Annabelle. Knowing that they don't mean to shoot at them only to protect themselves from incoming decpticons her squad evades and knocks the missiles into the ocean. Watching as military people pour out of several hangers and equipment ring set up she sees something that shocks her the most... autobots. She lands first on the Tarmac then her squad descends behind her taking up defensive positions. Staying perfectly still while the autobots and military personnel surround them and aims their weapons at them Sidestreaker calms herself down. Closing her wings slowly she turns her head and gently picks up Sarah and Annabelle and slowly and gently sets them down in front of her. Suddenly a man breaks the formation and runs up to Sarah and Annabelle. Guessing him to be Sarah's husband and Annabelle's father and noticing that he is a Major and head of NEST she understands why the decpticons took Sarah and Annabelle.

Tensing up for flight Sidestreaker retracts her claws and spikes. Smoothing her scales and armor out while slightly extending her wings. Her squad still in the air but hidden from view wait for their commander to join them. Just her luck one of the autobots notices her stance for takeoff and yells for everybody to shoot now. Bullets bounce off her armor and she evades plasma shots as she lifts off the ground. Unbeknownst to her a streak of yellow and red come speeding behind her launch themselves into the air. Latching onto Sidestreaker they climb up onto her back. They try to steer her into the ground but she won't comply. Shooting straight up into the the sky while rapidly spiraling trying to knock them off. They grab onto her wings weakest point on accident while trying to hang on as she bottle neck turns. The force of the turn combined with the autobots grip makes the bone in the wing snap like a twig. Letting out a short roar in pain Sidestreaker drops from the sky. As the dust settles everyone on the base tenses, Sidestreaker is curled into a ball and the two autobots are nowhere to be found. She slowly uncurls and nudges against what she was protecting.

Jazzy watched the entire situation from beginning to end, making a quick decision she alerts the others of her plans. They switch to their ground bi-pedal mode and activate their weapons. Vaulting out of the woods and to their fallen leader they take up defensive stances around Sidestreaker. The autobots are stunned at the sight if four femmes protecting the creature. Jolt turns to her leader and scans her for any damage. She comes across a few displaced scales but what worries her the most is the broken wing. Knowing that they will need help to heal their leader Jolt com.s Jazzy about Sidestreaker's condition. Jazzy lowers her weapons to help Sidestreaker uncurl. As Sidestreaker uncurls she reveals what she was protection or better yet who she was protecting. Sidestreaker shoves the two autobots off her while she tries to stand. ::Hey aft holes! Let's get moving:: Sidestreaker shouts over the private com between her squad. ::You injured your wing pretty good. So take it easy, ok?:: shrieked Jolt as Sidestreaker tries to get up and fly. Sidestreaker stretches her broken wing out causing the bones to break and rebreather in different places. Everybody human, cybertronian, and her squad wince at the sound while Sidestreaker shows no pain once so ever. Bluestreaker walks up to the autobots "Our friend Delta -she is the dragon your people shot at- needs medical attention that we alone cannot provide. Will you help us?" She says while earning an angry growl from Sidestreaker. ::I am fine! I am fine-:: Sidestreaker tenses then suddenly claws at her spark as she feels fantom recoil pain from her twin's death. "N- N- Novablast!" She shrieks. She senses an another twin bond near by and hones in on its frequency. Scrambling towards the bond she curls around the two autobots that attached her earlier.

Jazzy watches in horror as their leader falls to the ground clutching her spark and screaming for someone named "Novablast." Her horror changes to mild amusement as she watches their leader scramble to her feet like a hatchling and curls around two autobots. Accessing a private comm with her leader Jazzy nudges Bee out of her stupor. ::Hey boss are ya ok?:: Jazzy looks at Bluestreaker with a menacing smirk. ::Did you know that these two are split-spark twins? I haven't seen any split-spark twins since...:: Jazzy immanently knew what she was talking about, there was only one other records of split-spark twins in cybertronian history. These two must be the infamous Terror Twins because the other set were femmes called the Triple Twins. Both sets were pit gladiators in Kaon. Jazzy always had the fleeting idea that Sidestreaker was the oldest sister of the Triplet Twins. 'Oh Primus help meh or betta yet us.'


End file.
